


Hero against will

by Daffie_Chan



Series: A whole new world [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, they are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffie_Chan/pseuds/Daffie_Chan
Summary: Lena saved the world almost two months ago.She is called a hero and people want to build a statue for her.That idea doesn’t fit well with the CEO of L-Corp.Kara, who is the CEO of CatCo magazine and started dating Lena two months ago, helps her sort her mind.The Kryptonian oversteps boundaries in a playful moment.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: A whole new world [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717003
Kudos: 49





	Hero against will

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is linked to my first fanfic.  
> Hero against will, takes place two months after ‘Aftermath’  
> You can read this story as a follow up, but also as a one-shot.  
> Just a few little things are linked.
> 
> Good to know: Lena and Kara own a house in the suburb.  
> It’s from a life on a different earth, but they decided not to sell it yet.

“Please tell them I am not interested.” She sighed.  
Her fingers rubbed her temples to release some of the stress that made her head pound.   
“I’m sorry miss Luthor, they are already here.” Eve apologized.

Lena wanted to shout to send them away, but a fresh group of admirers were already standing inside her office.  
They meant well, Lena knew that.  
It was the fourth group she had to disappoint.  
They came from all over the world and all wanted the same.

Lena took a deep breath and fixed her composure.  
“Good afternoon, what can I do for you?” she started, knowing very well what they wanted from her.

\---------------------

She put the proposal in a file with all the other initiatives to honour her.  
After she saved the world almost two months ago, she had fans, she had admirers, worshippers and followers.  
Lena had no idea how to deal with this.  
She was used to being a pariah.  
She always had to fight for her spot in the world without being put away as ‘just another evil Luthor.’  
And now, people wanted to honour her.  
Last week a sculptor bothered her during her lunch with Kara.  
At first, he only took pictures. Which was bothering Lena a lot because she wanted to be free now that she started dating Kara Danvers, instead she had to be self-aware.  
She had chosen to ignore the photographing, but when he came up to her to measure her face and body features Kara stood up and send him off.  
Lena felt so invaded she excused herself and left Kara standing there.  
She just left.  
Kara had called her the same day, but Lena didn’t pick up.  
She was so uncomfortable with this whole situation.  
Lena had ignored Kara for a full week now.

How did Kara deal with this?  
Lena was so embarrassed.  
Not only about her new found heroic status, but also about how she behaved towards Kara.  
She was done with all the attention.  
Nothing good could come from this.

Lena pressed the intercom on her desk, “Eve, please cancel all my appointments. I will take the rest of the day off.”  
Lena flopped backwards in her chair and stared at the ceiling before she was interrupted be Eve again, “Your four o’clock appointment is already here. Do you want me to reschedule your meeting with the CatCo CEO?”  
Lena’s eyes flung open.  
“Kara.” She gasped.  
Her head was so overflown lately; she never took the time check her agenda for today.  
“Miss Luthor?” Eve asked over the intercom on her desk.  
Lena sat up again, “Y-Yes, send her in. After that, cancel everything.”

Kara appeared as the first beams of sunlight after a heavy storm.  
Her head peeked around the door, “Hey,” was all she said.  
Kara sounded so sweet and compassionate.  
She was walking sunshine as always.  
Lena was at the point of breaking, but she refused to do that, she didn’t want to show any weakness.  
She didn’t want Kara to know how stressed she was.  
She was on edge because people actually thought good about her.  
It scared her.

Lena stood up to welcome her in, “Hey,” she hoped she sounded well put together.  
Kara closed the door behind her, “I wanted to ask if you’re okay, but your heart just skipped a beat… What’s going on?”  
Lena dropped her jaw, “Fuck.” She blurted out.  
Her swear made Kara chuckle.

Hearing Kara laugh made her loosen up like magic.  
Her joy was enchanting.  
Lena couldn’t help but smile.

Kara’s eyes twinkled, “I’m kind off glad you didn’t lose your potty mouth.” She teased.  
The blonde walked over to Lena and placed her arms around Lena’s neck.  
“I’m glad to see you.” She said just above a whisper and placed her forehead against Lena’s.

For a moment, Lena did not react. She didn’t even looked Kara in her eyes.  
Why did she have to be so unbelievable sweet?  
“It’s okay, Lena.” She encouraged her.  
“I’m here for you.”

Lena was shaking.  
She carefully placed her hands on Kara’s hips.

F*ck her not breaking.  
F*ck being strong.  
She didn’t need to be with Kara.

She pulled Kara in and embraced her.  
Her face buried in Kara’s neck, finally able to let all the tension go.  
Lena took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.  
She held her tight.  
Kara held her for as long as she needed.

“Ah… thank you.” Lena sniffed as they parted, “I needed that.”  
“You sure did… But I don’t mind holding you. I missed you.” Kara admitted.  
Lena straightened her back and went back into CEO mode, “So, you are here to discuss-”  
“It’s not important. I heard you say you cancelled all appointments the rest of the day. Let me take you home. You look like you could use some rest.” The blonde interrupted.

Lena was speechless. It was something that didn’t happen very often.  
Kara held out her hand for Lena to take.  
And she gladly did. Without any words she let Kara lead her.  
“Do you need to take anything?” Kara asked, but Lena shook her head.

Lena felt small.  
Kara guided her and it was okay to not be strong now.  
She was safe in the hands of her hero.  
“Stand tall.” Kara whispered as they left Lena’s office.  
And Lena did; with Kara at her side she could.

\---------------------------

Lena sat down at her couch.  
Kara was in her kitchen getting them both drinks.  
Tension was filling the air between them.  
Neither of them spoke.

Kara put the glasses down at the table in front of them and sat down next to Lena.  
She fidgeted with her glasses.

Lena gained her courage and spoke up, “Kara… I owe you an apology. I-”  
“You don’t owe me anything.” Kara interrupted. She turned her body towards Lena, with her knee touching Lena’s.  
“But I would like to know what is going on inside your mind.”  
Lena focussed on her own hands and played with her fingers.  
“We are in this together, remember? … You are shutting me out, Lena. You made me promise to include you in my struggles, because I wasn’t alone anymore. You don’t allow me to carry the weight of the world alone. I have you to help me… This isn’t a one-way street. You have me as well.” She put her hand on Lena’s knee.  
The touch made Lena feel warm inside.  
It made her feel safe and appreciated.  
It made her feel less alone.

“I am not a hero, Kara. I don’t want people to see me that way.” Lena plead.  
Kara gave her a soft smile, “You are a hero, Lena.”  
Lena swallowed a lump in her throat, “The last time I was the hero, I turned into the villain in a matter of days. I poisoned the children with lead.”  
“But you didn’t do that.” Kara clarified.  
Lena scoffed, “Yes, we know that and you wrote an article about it, but it was already yesterday’s news. In the minds of many I stayed the poisoner of children. I can fall faster than I could ever get up again.”  
Kara sighed and scooted against Lena, putting her arm around her.  
“Besides,” Lena continued, “It is L-Corp technology that made it possible.”  
“Technology you created, Lena. You deserve the credits.” Kara lightly shook her.  
“If people want to give me credits, that’s okay. But a statue is absurd!” She nearly grunted with tension.  
Kara giggled softy as she wrapped herself around Lena.  
“What?!” Lena asked defensive.  
“I can remember a certain CEO building me a statue.” She smiled.  
The ocean green eyes locked with the sapphire blue.  
Lena loosened up. A small smile curled her lips. “Fair enough,” she admitted, “But Supergirl is National City’s hero.”  
“Yes she is. And you, Lena Luthor, are world’s greatest hero.” Kara made a theatrical gesture with her arms.  
“Stop it.” Lena chuckled and gave the woman next to her a playful push.  
They giggled it out.

“Well… at least you are my Hero.” Kara’s soft tone eased Lena up.  
Lena smiled at her, “I’ll take that… But I never took your measurements!” the thought of that guy in the lunchroom still made Lena cringe.  
“Yes, that was a rather uncomfortable moment. I should have stepped up sooner, I’m sorry baby.” Kara apologised with a tease.  
“Don’t call me baby!” Lena secretly loved it when Kara called her baby. It didn’t fit her image of tough CEO at all.  
“But you are so cute.” Kara knew damn well Lena didn’t mind her indoor nickname.  
“Kara, I am warning you!” Lena threatened the blonde.  
“Or else?” Kara dared her with a cheeky smile.  
“I’m going to order potstickers and you will have to watch how I eat them all!” she quirked an eyebrow.  
Kara’s jaw dropped in terror.  
“That is pure evil, miss Luthor. Not very hero like.” She squeezed her eyes and pulled up her nose.  
Lena shrug casually, “I told you I can lose my hero status in the blink of an eye.” She joked.  
Without any warning Kara jumped on top of Lena. With a loud squeak from Lena, both women tumbled over. Lena was lying with her back on the couch pinned down by the Kryptonian.

“The mighty Hero of National City takes her stand against the world’s Greatest Hero in the battle over the Potstickers. Who will win?” she joked.  
Lena laughed out loud, “Get off of me, you dork!” She pushed against Kara’s shoulders, but she was unmovable. Lena didn’t feel like fighting the girl of steel. “Okay you win. You can have your potstickers.” She giggled.  
“You gave up too easily.” Kara smiled.  
“Well, you are using your strength against me. I could never win that, that’s no fun. You can get off me now, I’ll get back at you later.” Lena gave Kara her cocky grin.  
Kara chuckled, “How are you planning to get back at me?” her eyes twinkled naughty.  
Lena’s smile faded, “I’m serious, get off of me. Come on.” She was losing her comfort, left completely at the mercy of the Kryptonian. Lena struggled, but Kara playfully kept her down.  
“I don’t know. Should I?” Kara cocked her head, keeping her body steady above the brunette.  
“Yes, you should!” Lena’s eyes widened as she could feel old scars showing themselves.  
“I kind of like the view.” Kara scrunched her nose, totally missing Lena’s discomfort.

This wasn’t the first time Kara didn’t listen to Lena when she asked to let go or put her down.  
Since Kara always meant well and could be playfully sweet when she joked around with Lena, she usually let it go.  
Kara had never hurt her.  
But Lena didn’t always feel comfortable and safe, when Kara didn’t back down.  
Now, she was already on edge.  
Most of the times, Kara knew exactly what she needed.  
On rare occasions she was an over enthusiastic puppy, who missed all the social signals Lena was throwing at her.

Lena had to find another way to get herself out of this situation.  
“Oh, you like the view?” she wrapped her arms behind Kara’s head, “Are you sure?” Kara nodded with a goofy grin as Lena pulled herself up at Kara’s neck, who willingly met her halfway to lock their lips.  
Kara gently leaned down until Lena was with her head on the couch.  
Her body relaxed on top of Lena’s.  
Lena intensified the connection, wrapping her arms fully around Kara and holding her close.  
Kissing her passionately.  
The blonde got lost in the moment and let out a little moan.  
That was Lena’s cue to turn the tables.

She flipped them both over, hitting the ground with Lena on top of Kara.  
“Hah! Got you.” She shouted out as she pushed herself off of the confused blonde who still lay there open mouthed.  
“Wha- hey! That’s not fair.” Kara pouted.  
Lena stood above Kara, with a foot on either side the hips and her arms crossed in front of her chest.  
“What isn’t fair? That I overpowered you, Supergirl?!” she pulled up her eyebrows. “It was either that or a kryptonite knife between your ribs, what do you prefer?”  
Kara was taken aback by the harsh words, “What?”  
Lena sat down on top of the blonde and placed her hand on Kara’s chest, holding her down on will power.  
She bowed over with her lips just an inch away from the side of Kara’s face, “Don’t ever use your power against me again, you understood?” she whispered in her ear.  
Kara’s eyes widened. She was startled by the harsh and threatening approach.  
Lena took a little distance to look into Kara’s eyes.  
Her eyes were firm and she seemed pleased with herself while Kara’s face turned red.  
The bottom girl nodded at the Luthor above her.  
“Good.” She gave her a last push down as she stood up.  
Lena had to turn her back at Kara and walk away to not show Kara her wicked grin.  
She felt empowered again and had just experienced a victory.

Lena didn’t offer Kara a glance as she placed an order for the food they talked about.  
She put her phone down on the counter before she turned around to face Kara.  
Lena still fell smug as she watched the pouting Kara still sitting on the ground with a confused look on her face.  
“Don’t give me that look Kara!” she smiled.  
“What look?” Her voice was soft and insecure.  
Lena rolled her eyes, shaking of a feeling of guild that washed over her because she was so harsh on Kara. She walked over and offered her a hand to get up, “Relax, I was joking.”  
Kara looked at her with searching eyes. She took the hand and nearly flew up, only holding the hand for form.  
“No, you weren’t.” She reacted, “your eyes were different… What was that?” Kara asked concerned.  
She leaned against the counter, next to Lena.

Lena dropped her gaze at the floor, “Now you noticed…” she mumbled.  
She felt a warm hand on her back comforting her, “Noticed what? … Was it something I did?”  
Glazing at Kara from the corner of her eyes, she saw two compassionate eyes staring at her.  
Kind and warm.  
If Lena was honest with herself, she needed to talk to Kara about this.

She swallowed and lifted her chin up.  
Her fingers were fidgeting.  
“I wasn’t kidding when I told you to get off of me.” She started, “please, don’t ever use your strength to overpower me again.” Lena nearly begged.  
Kara’s face showed remorse, “I… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” She apologized.  
“I know that…” Lena crossed her arms in front of her chest, digging her nails into her skin and biting her lip in destress.  
Opening up always felt scary for Lena. She became vulnerable and others could use it against her or disappoint her.  
Too vulnerable at this moment.  
She had to attack to not feel as fragile anymore.  
“You know I see you as my equal? At L-Corp… My staff knows to treat you as my equal. They listen to what you say, they do what you say. If I say yes and you say no, we have to figure it out, because my staff is too conflicted to work… I respect you, Kara. I trust you.”  
Even her attacks on Kara turn vulnerable.  
“I expect the same from you towards me.” Her lower lip was quivering and she avoided eye contact.  
The trembling in her voice didn’t match her strong words at all.

Kara stepped in front of her and placed gentle hands on her shoulders.  
“I am sorry Lena. I won’t pin you down again. I won’t use my strength against you.” She soothed Lena, searching for her eyes.  
Lena tilted her head, “Well… pinning me down isn’t always a bad thing…” she could feel her face heat up, “But you must promise to get off when I ask you to. And I mean immediately.” Kara nodded at Lena’s demand. “Good.” Lena confirmed as strong as she could.  
With that she tried to create a new distance between her and Kara to feel empowered again.

“When you are ready to talk more, I am here to listen.” Kara knew so well Lena’s mind was running over right now. She encouraged her to talk, but left it open for her to take or leave when she felt comfortable. Lena was staring at absolutely nothing.  
Kara placed a soft kiss on Lena’s forehead and stepped away to give her some space.  
It was like she knew exactly what Lena needed to feel in control again.

The woman stepping away from her made Lena feel strong enough to be able to be weak.  
With Kara walking away from her, she started talking.  
“My childhood wasn’t great, Kara. The Luthors weren’t good to me.”  
Kara turned around and sat down on the armrest of the couch, giving Lena her full attention.  
“Father had a drinking problem. He could lose his temper… Mother didn’t like to have me around. As a little girl I was physical overpowered easily. Lex tried to keep me safe. He let me hide in his room or helped me up into our treehouse… When my father died, my mother’s hatred for me only grew. As I got older, mother didn’t want to strain herself. She had staff to overpower me. I got forced with strength into my room… the basement… or outside to spend the night there… Lex got focussed on his studies and didn’t care for me anymore.”  
A tear escaped Lena’s eye. She blinked a few times, realizing she was staring at the ground.  
She searched for Kara’s eyes.  
With a trembling voice she continued, “When you force me down… I stand powerless… And I am that scared, lonely, little girl again.”  
Lena balled her fists.  
She hated feeling so small.  
She hated that Kara made her feel this way.  
Of all people… Sweet Kara made her feel like a trembling, powerless, girl. 

Kara slowly came over.  
She invitingly spread her arms, giving Lena the option to come in her embrace or not.  
Lena is a strong and independent woman.  
She hesitated for a moment, but she wanted Kara to keep her safe.  
She clenched Kara’s shirt into her fists and nuzzled against her.  
Kara put her arms around Lena and let out a deep sigh.  
As soft and caring kiss was placed on the top of Lena’s head.

Kara didn’t spoke.  
Lena liked it that way. It was nice to just be in her arms. Kara didn’t have to react with words. She spoke with love and warmth. Lena could feel how tender and sweet the other woman was. Her embrace was convincing she would never hurt Lena deliberately.

The doorbell rang.  
“Aw fudge.” Kara let out, blinking tears out of her eyes.  
She speeded Lena to the couch and made her sit down, “Hang on.”  
Kara rushed over to the intercom to allow the delivery guy up.  
Until he was there, she sat down with Lena.

Kara’s tears surprised Lena.  
Those blue eyes showed her compassion and love.  
It made Lena ease up a little.  
Kara cupped her face in her palms and guided her face to meet her gaze, “Listen to me Lena. I would never hurt you. You hear me? I will keep you safe! I am not like your family and I will protect you from them. And I am so sorry that happened to you.”  
Lena’s eyes gazed down to Kara’s lips. Those lips who spoke so much love.  
Her tension loosened up. 

It was okay to feel vulnerable now.  
She needed to curl up against her girl, even though she knew they would be interrupted any moment. Still she leaned against Kara, who welcomed her in her arms.  
“I’m sorry I made you feel helpless, baby.” Kara whispered.  
“I’m not your baby.” Lena didn’t sound very convincing. With the way she lay curled up against her girl, she wasn’t going to win this. She was practically in foetal position.  
“You sure are cute.” Kara smiled.  
Lena took the compliment with a shy smile.

A knock on the door interrupted them.  
“I’ll be right back.” Kara kissed Lena’s head and helped her sit up.

\------------------------

Kara inhaled her potstickers like she hasn’t eaten for days.  
Lena chuckled at the sight of it.  
“I’m sow gwad yew didn’t make me watch yew eawting aw twa potstickers.” Kara said with her mouth full.  
Lena chuckled. Even though she wasn’t raised like that, she found it adorable how Kara tried to multitask eating and talking.  
Kara beamed.  
“What?” Lena asked.  
“I’m just glad to see you smile again.” She gave Lena a goofy grin.  
Lena played with her last potsticker, “Yes, well… thank you.”

Her mind went over their conversation again.  
She repeated everything in her head.  
Maybe she wasn’t clear to Kara at some point.  
She stopped her food butchering and put the chopsticks down.  
“Kar… Don’t get me wrong.” She started.  
Kara looked up in wonder; her mouth full again.  
“I would never ask you to not be yourself. I mean… you are a Kryptonian… You have powers. Those are a part of you. I don’t want you to deny that part of yourself. I need you to know that. The only thing I am asking is to let go when I ask you to. Nothing more than that… Please, just be you.” Lena clarified herself.  
Kara smiled at her in gratitude, “You know I’m not just a Kryptonian…” she joked.  
Lena quirked her eyebrow, wondering where the blonde was going with this.  
“I am your Kryptonian.” Kara’s eyes sparkled as she promoted herself to Lena’s property.  
The Luthor couldn’t help but laugh at the silliness of her Kryptonian.

“Are you not going to eat that?” Kara asked luring Lena’s last potsticker.  
“You just ate for three persons.”  
“Yes, and you didn’t even finish eating for one. That potsticker is feeling left out and is sad. It needs a tummy to be with its friends.”  
Lena’s mouth fell open. She couldn’t argue with Kara’s logic, even if it wasn’t logical at all.  
With a smile she offered Kara her last piece.

\-------------------------------

Kara didn’t allow Lena to clean up after dinner.  
Instead she had to put on a comfortable outfit so they could just hang on the couch together and enjoy each other’s company over some wine and maybe a movie or a good conversation.

Lena put on some leggings and an oversized sweater she stole from Kara’s wardrobe.  
Her hair was down and she cleaned her face of make-up.  
With her girlfriend, she could be her most natural self.

Scented candles where lit all over her living room.  
Kara changed her clothes as well; Lena couldn’t keep up with her speed and she didn’t try to anymore. She looked good and that was all that mattered for Lena. It didn’t really matter what she wore; Lena always thought Kara looked good.

Lena stood in the door opening; blushing as she watched Kara lighting one more candle.  
“What did I do to deserve this?” she asked.  
Kara perked up.  
In the blink of an eye she stood next to Lena.  
“Well… You’ve had a rough day. I wanted to take care of you.”  
“Aaw… that is so sweet of you.” She stole a kiss from Kara’s lips.  
Kara giggled and swept her of her feet; carrying her to the couch bridal style.  
“I think I really like you, Lena Luthor.” Kara nuzzled her head against Lena’s shoulder.  
Lena felt loved and it felt good. “I think… I actually love you, Kara Danvers.” Kara lifted her head up; just inches away from Lena’s.  
“You think?” she scrunched her nose.  
Lena put her free hand against Kara’s jaw and kissed her deep.  
Between open mouthed kisses she whispered, “I think I know…”

\-------------------------

Lena was nuzzled in the corner of her couch with Kara’s head resting on her lap.  
She was playing with her blonde curls as they were watching the movie ‘Imagine me & you’, Lena’s been wanting to watch this with Kara for a while.

As long as Lena didn’t talk about everything on her mind, her brain would run around in circles going over the same subject over and over again. She has learned that about herself.  
Kara was trying to teach her it was okay to let it out with her.  
They were actually teaching each other to share more.

“Kara… I am sorry I was so on edge today… I’m not used to being seen as the hero. It freaked me out.”  
Kara paused the move and turned her head in Lena’s lap to lock with her eyes.  
She smiled and took Lena’s hand in her own.  
“It’s not that bad, Lee. You deserve the credits.” She encouraged her girlfriend.  
“But-” “No buts! … You can fight it, but I’m pretty sure you will get that statue one way or another. I got lucky with mine; It looked amazing! If I were you, I would get those measurements done before you end up with a statue like Cristiano Ronaldo.” Kara pulled her lips in to keep her from laughing. Her eyes were twinkling with joy.  
Lena scoffed, thinking of that statue. She facepalmed herself.  
“Maybe you’re right. I should just cooperate, before my face ends up looking like it was stuck between the doors of an elevator.” She laughed.  
“Or maybe they would give you a naked torso like Venus de Milo.” Kara giggled.  
“Oh no, I need to pick out my own clothing.” Lena commented.  
“Or they will give you a mullet!” the Kryptonian joked.  
Lena thought about it for a moment, “Maybe I like a mullet.” She answered.  
Kara gasped, “No, please don’t. Please!” she reached up to stroke her fingers through Lena’s hair.

The moment was tender.  
Lena could drown in those blue eyes right now.  
Kara’s face stilled all of a sudden.  
“Lena?! How did you get the measurements for my statue right?”  
Lena laughed; “Keen observation!”  
“Keen observation? You want to tell me you know every measurement of Supergirl by observation, but you had no idea I was Supergirl?” Kara looked shocked.  
“Your glasses are really misleading!” Lena smiled.  
“I also think I payed a little bit more to get a good statue of you… And there are a lot of Supergirl photographs… that also helped.” She gave Kara a cocky grin.  
The Kryptonian smiled back, pulled Lena’s arm around her and intertwined their fingers after she continued the movie.

 _“What does the Lily mean?”  
“It means; I dare you to love me.”_  
Lena could feel Kara’s head shifting to look at her. Without looking back at her she explained; “The movie had it wrong you know… Only a Tiger Lily means; I dare you to love me.”  
Lena could feel her body warm up when she told Kara the meaning of the flower.  
Kara sat up and searched for her favourite ocean green eyes.  
“You gave me a Tiger Lily at our first date.” Her voice was soft and her sapphire blue eyes shimmered with love.  
Lena was happy Kara had picked up on her romantic gesture.  
“I did.” Her eyes were locked on Kara’s lips.  
Apparently, Kara took it as an invitation. She flung herself around Lena, flipping on top of her and kissing her passionately.  
Without a warning she pushed herself away, “I- I’m sorry. Was that too-”  
Lena pulled her back on top of her, “No… That was perfect.” She made herself comfortable beneath her Kryptonian.

Hands drifted off.  
A moan escaped.  
Their lips parted to take in the view.  
Breathy Lena said, “You know that house in the suburb?” Kara nodded, “I would like to use that more often.”  
Kara beamed, “I really like it there.”  
She closed the distance between them.  
They got lost in time; drowning in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Comments and kudo’s are always appreciated.


End file.
